


Please, Unnie

by ADuckInAHat



Series: NSFW/SFW Prompt/HC Fills [3]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Futanari, G!P, PWP, Post Orgasm Torture, hung!tzuyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-30 23:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21436615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADuckInAHat/pseuds/ADuckInAHat
Summary: Jihyo helps Tzuyu out in the shower one day. After that, Tzuyu is insatiable.Fill for bbygirldahyun! "Hung!Tzuyu vs. Jiddies"
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Series: NSFW/SFW Prompt/HC Fills [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531730
Comments: 12
Kudos: 217





	Please, Unnie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bbygirldahyun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbygirldahyun/gifts).

> Hi. It's me again. Another fill for bbygirldahyun! 
> 
> hung!tzuyu vs. jiddies. Which will only make sense if you follow their blog. I obviously ran with it a little, so hopefully you like it! 
> 
> beta'd by ficklefic <3

Tzuyu padded down the hallway to the linen closet to grab a towel. Some of the girls had gone home during their break, and the rest were out around the town which left the dorm empty. She was going to use her time alone as best she could. She made her way to the bathroom and turned the water on to let it heat up as she undressed.

  
  


She stepped into the shower, her head tilting back to let the warm water run down her body. Her hands ran along her stomach, humming softly as she brushed by her cock. Her fingers wrapped around the thick shaft, stroking towards the tip. Her teeth sank into her lower lip as her palm brushed the sensitive head, her grip tightening. "Fuck..."

  
  


Tzuyu wasn't the most vocal person, but when it came to this, she couldn't hold back. Small grunts and quiet moans bounced off of the tile into her ears. She braced herself with her forearm on the tiled wall in front of her. In her mind's eye, she pictured Jihyo on her knees in front of her, mouth wrapped tightly around her cock. Her hand sped up, focusing on the tip. "Fuck, suck it." She muttered to herself, her hips fucking into her fist.

+

Jihyo sighed to herself as she entered the dorm, pulling off her sweater. Someone had driven over a puddle and splashed her, and it cut her day short, having to come back and clean up. She wasn't paying attention as she walked towards the bathroom, not hearing the noise of the shower. When she walked in, she was rooted to the spot. Tzuyu's form was mostly hidden by the frosted glass of the shower door, but it was unmistakable what was happening.

  
  


The motion of Tzuyu's arm and the position of her body. Tzuyu hadn't noticed Jihyo yet, her mind elsewhere and her hearing obstructed by the water. Jihyo's brow raised when she heard Tzuyu moan her name. She quietly undressed and carefully slipped into the shower behind the taller girl. "What are you thinking about, Tzuyu?"

  
  


Tzuyu jumped, her hands flying down to cover cock. "Unnie!" Her ears turned red as Jihyo's hands ran along her sides, settling on her hips. "What are you doing back so soon?"

  
  


"Had a problem. Answer my question." Jihyo stood on her toes to rest her chin on Tzuyu's shoulder. "What were you thinking about?"

  
  


Tzuyu swallowed hard. "You." Her voice was quiet from embarrassment. 

  
  


"Move your hands."

  
  


Tzuyu's heart pounded as she moved her hands, trying to hold back a moan when Jihyo's hand gripped the base of her cock.

  
  


"You're so big." Jihyo whispered into her ear, her hand slowly stroking Tzuyu's entire eight inch length, her fingers not quite meeting around the girth.

  
  


Tzuyu let out a loud moan as Jihyo's fist gripped the head of her cock, her hips jolting forward. Her head tilted back to rest on Jihyo's shoulder, her stance widening so the shorter girl didn't have to work so hard.

  
  


Jihyo smirked at the moan. "Never had anyone touch you, baby?"

  
  


Tzuyu shook her head, her eyes closing as she fucked into Jihyo's fist.

  
  


"You want me to keep going?"

  
  


Tzuyu nodded rapidly. "Please, unnie." Her tone was desperate.

  
  


Jihyo moved her hand in time with Tzuyu's thrusts. "I bet you'd feel so good fucking me." She nipped and sucked at Tzuyu's pulse point.

  
  


Tzuyu groaned, her hips stuttering. "I'm gonna come..."

  
  


Jihyo sped up, watching Tzuyu come as a constant stream of moans spilled from her lips. At least ten long, thick streaks of cum landed on the wall in front of them. "Fuck, baby. You came so much." Her fingers toyed with the sensitive head, making Tzuyu moan louder.

  
  


Tzuyu's eyes slowly opened. She stood straight and turned, kissing Jihyo hard. Jihyo moaned into the kiss, her arms wrapping around Tzuyu's neck. She had never seen this bolder side of Tzuyu, but she was loving it. "Can I fuck you, unnie?" She asked against Jihyo's lips, pulling her even closer.

  
  


Jihyo grinned, her hand running along the back of Tzuyu's neck. "Not here. We'll fall."

  
  


Tzuyu whined softly, her hands roaming down to grip Jihyo's ass. "Before they come back?"

  
  


Jihyo nodded. "We'll use my room."

  
  


Tzuyu rushed out of the shower, nearly slipping as she grabbed her towel. Jihyo held back a giggle at her excitement and went into the hall to get a towel for herself. She wrapped it around her body then grabbed Tzuyu's hand to lead her to the bedroom. Once there, Tzuyu pressed her front against Jihyo's back, lips attached to her neck.

  
  


Jihyo turned in Tzuyu's arms and connected their lips. Tzuyu pulled Jihyo's towel off, pushing her slowly towards the bed. She discarded her own towel and moved on top of Jihyo. Her cock rested against Jihyo's stomach as they kissed.

  
  


Jihyo reached between them to stroke her cock, Tzuyu's teeth tugging at her lower lip. "You want to fuck me, baby?" Jihyo pulled away from the kiss and saw Tzuyu nod. "Ask nicely."

  
  


Tzuyu's cock pulsed in Jihyo's grip. "Please let me fuck you, unnie."

  
  


"Try again."

  
  


Tzuyu racked her brain for what Jihyo was looking for. "Please let me fuck your pussy, unnie." When she saw Jihyo grin from ear to ear, she knew she hit the mark.

  
  


Jihyo shimmied up to tease Tzuyu's cock through her soaked folds. "We don't have any condoms, so you need to pull out."

  
  


Tzuyu nodded, biting her lower lip as Jihyo guided her cock inside her. She propped up on her hands, watching the length of her cock slide into Jihyo's pussy. "Fuck." She mumbled, her hips pushing forward.

  
  


"Slow, baby. You're pretty big." Jihyo put her hands on Tzuyu's shoulders.

  
  


"Does it hurt?" Tzuyu asked, concern lacing her tone.

  
  


"It doesn't hurt, it's just a lot to take. I'll let you know when you can move." Jihyo moved her hands to cup her cheeks, pulling her in for a kiss.

  
  


When Tzuyu's cock was in to the hilt, her eyes searched Jihyo's face for any sign of discomfort. "You okay?"

  
  


Jihyo nodded slowly. "You can move."

  
  


Tzuyu pulled her hips back until just the head was left before pushing back in, a low moan ripping from her throat. Jihyo's hot, tight pussy was the best thing she'd ever felt. She leaned down, kissing all over her chest as her hips sped up.

  
  


Jihyo's nails dug into Tzuyu's sides. "Fuck me harder, baby."

  
  


Tzuyu didn't need to be told twice. She sat up on her knees, her hands gripping Jihyo's hips as she pounded into her pussy. Her eyes were glued to the way Jihyo's breasts bounced each time she bottomed out.

  
  


Jihyo followed Tzuyu's line of sight and grinned. She cupped her breasts and squeezed them roughly. "You want to touch them?" Her grin widened when Tzuyu's cock pulsed inside her. She grabbed Tzuyu's wrists and guided her hands to her chest.

  
  


Tzuyu licked her lips when she squeezed Jihyo's breasts. She leaned down, the flat of her tongue dragging along her hardened nipple. Her lips wrapped around it, sucking lightly and it made Jihyo moan.

  
  


Jihyo's fingers ran through Tzuyu's hair to hold her in place. "That's it, baby." Her voice caught in her throat as Tzuyu bit down on her nipple at the same time her fingers tugged harshly at the other. Her pussy clamped around her shaft, Tzuyu moaning into the soft flesh. "Again..."

  
  


Tzuyu's fingers gripped the perfect mounds, her teeth tugging again at Jihyo's nipple. She switched sides, wanting to give them both equal attention. Jihyo's legs wrapped tightly around Tzuyu's hips, humping up against her cock. "You're going to make me come, baby." Another tug to her nipples sent Jihyo over the edge, her walls milking Tzuyu's cock.

  
  


"Jihyo..." Tzuyu's hips lost all sense of rhythm. She pulled out quickly, stroking her cock as she came. "Fuuuck." Her cum streaked across Jihyo's stomach and hips. She panted harshly, sitting back against her calves. Jihyo grabbed a few tissues from the bedside table to clean her stomach. Tzuyu waited for her to finish to lay on top of her, kissing along her neck and cheek.

  
  


Jihyo smiled at the attention and turned her head for a kiss. "How was that?"

  
  


"Really good." She mumbled, trailing kisses down to her chest. Tzuyu ran her tongue up the valley between her breasts, sucking harshly to leave a hickey behind.

  
  


Jihyo watched her with an amused look. "I might have to let you fuck those next."

  
  


Tzuyu looked up at Jihyo with a confused expression on her face. It took her a few seconds to grasp what she meant and felt her cock jump. "Yes, please."

  
  


"As long as you're good."

  
  


Tzuyu nodded. "I'll be good."

~

Two days later, Jihyo was in the kitchen making lunch. Tzuyu glanced at Nayeon who was on the couch watching TV before she came up behind Jihyo in the kitchen to press flush against her back. "Can we do something tonight?" She asked quietly against her ear, her hands on Jihyo's hips.

  
  


Jihyo leaned back into Tzuyu's embrace. "Maybe." Her breath caught when Tzuyu's hands ran up her shirt to cup her breasts. "Tzuyu, Nayeon is in the next room."

  
  


Tzuyu nodded, nipping her pulse point. "I know. She's into her show, she won't know. As long as you're quiet."

  
  


Jihyo held back a groan, her panties flooding at Tzuyu's boldness. "You're pushing it."

  
  


Tzuyu grinned, one of her hands slipping into Jihyo's panties. "Am I?" She ran her index finger along her folds. "Feels like you like it to me."

  
  


Jihyo groaned, Tzuyu quick to muffle it with a kiss. She rubbed Jihyo's clit in small circles. "Tzuyu..." Her hand reached back to cup the back of Tzuyu's neck.

  
  


"You know you wanna feel my big cock in you, unnie." Tzuyu husked against her lips. "Stretching out that tight pussy."

  
  


Jihyo whimpered, her hips moving against Tzuyu's hand. "Make me come, baby."

  
  


Tzuyu sped up, her other hand pushing Jihyo's bra up to tug at her nipples. Jihyo pulled her in for another kiss to muffle her whimpers. It didn't take long with the dual sensations for her to come, her knees buckling. Tzuyu was quick to catch her around the waist and hold her up. "Fuck, Tzuyu..." 

  
  


She turned Jihyo and lifted her to sit on the counter, pressing gentle kisses to her cheek. Jihyo pulled Tzuyu to stand between her legs, her hands resting on her sides. "I'll meet you in your bedroom in ten minutes. It'll throw Nayeon off." She tugged Tzuyu in by her shirt for a kiss, her other hand rubbing her cock through her pants.

  
  


Tzuyu moaned into the kiss. The next ten minutes were going to be torture. She gave her one last kiss before heading towards her room, trying to hide her bulge as she passed by Nayeon. She sat up against her headboard as she waited, her eyes closed and thinking of what was to come.

  
  


Jihyo came in fifteen minutes later, closing and locking the door behind her. She walked over to the bed and straddled Tzuyu's hips. "Keep your hands on the bed." Her tone was firm, leaving no room for argument. Tzuyu obeyed instantly, her fingers tightening around her comforter.

  
  


She watched as Jihyo undressed and left her clothes in a small pile beside them just in case someone came to the door. Jihyo unzipped Tzuyu's pants to pull her cock out and slipped it inside her . Tzuyu's head fell back, landing on the headboard with a soft thud. "Fuck, unnie."

  
  


Jihyo tugged Tzuyu's shirt off, her hips rolling. Tzuyu was itching to move her hands, so she tightened her hold on the comforter. She noticed Tzuyu's struggle and grinned. "Think of it as your punishment." Jihyo rocked back and forth, riding Tzuyu's cock. She leaned down for a kiss, but pulled back at the last second, her grin widening at Tzuyu’s whine.

  
  


Tzuyu's hips rose to bury her cock deeper. "Please, unnie. I'll be good. Let me fuck you." She pleaded. "I'll make you feel so good."

  
  


Jihyo hummed. "You already did in the kitchen. You think you can top that?"

  
  


Tzuyu nodded. "Please."

  
  


"If you don't, no sex for a week."

  
  


Tzuyu wrapped her arms around Jihyo's torso and flipped them, pulling her leg up over her shoulder. She pounded down into her, her pants muffling the sound of their hips meeting. Jihyo gasped, her hand clamped over her mouth to muffle her moans.

  
  


"Take that big dick." Tzuyu leaned in and sucked harshly on her nipple, her teeth scraping against the hardened nub. Her hips sped up even more when Jihyo's walls clenched. She pulled Jihyo's hand away and kissed her deeply, her tongue running along her roof of her mouth. "You gonna come on my cock, unnie?"

  
  


Jihyo whimpered and nodded. Tzuyu fucked into Jihyo deeper and harder, her thrusts more deliberate. She reached down and rubbed her clit in time with her thrusts, kissing Jihyo again when she moaned to muffle it. Just as Jihyo was about to come, Tzuyu pulled out, her cock slapping wetly against her lower stomach.

  
  


She flipped Jihyo over, pushing right back into her. She laid flush against her back, her hips driving hard down into her pussy. The new position made Jihyo tighter around her thick cock. She moaned into her neck. "Your pussy feels so good like this, unnie." Her voice had a slight growl to it.

  
  


Jihyo could only whimper in response, Tzuyu's cock hitting her deeper than it ever had. She arched her back, pushing her ass up into Tzuyu's thrusts. "It's so good, baby." Jihyo turned her head to kiss Tzuyu. "Keep fucking me just like that."

  
  


Tzuyu reached down to rub her clit again, moaning into her mouth when Jihyo came almost instantly from the contact. She did her best to fuck Jihyo through her orgasm, but had to pull out. Tzuyu's hand flew to her cock, stroking herself through her own orgasm, painting the tanned skin of Jihyo's ass with her cum.

  
  


Tzuyu covered the mattress with her shirt so her cum wouldn’t transfer to the bed sheets before flipping Jihyo over again, her mouth latching to her pussy. Jihyo moaned loudly, quickly clamping a pillow to her face to muffle herself. Tzuyu reached up and pinched her nipples roughly as her tongue toyed with Jihyo's sensitive clit.

  
  


Jihyo squirmed under Tzuyu's attention, her legs closing around her head. She reached down with her free hand to hold Tzuyu's mouth over her clit, humping against it. Tzuyu wrapped her lips around the stuff bud and sucked, the tip of her tongue tracing random shapes. Jihyo's grip on Tzuyu's hair tightened as she tumbled hard over the edge, her body shaking. "Fuck!" She screamed into the pillow.

  
  


Tzuyu rubbed Jihyo's thighs soothingly, her tongue running up and down her folds slowly to bring her down. She kissed up her body, pulling the pillow away from her face to kiss her. "Did I keep my promise?" Tzuyu teased, smirking down at her.

  
  


Jihyo nodded, a dazed smile on her face. "You did." She put her hands on either side of Tzuyu's neck to pull her in for another kiss. "You get a reward for it, I think."

  
  


Tzuyu's eyes lit up. "Yeah?"

  
  


Jihyo motioned for Tzuyu to sit up. "Straddle right here." She motioned to her chest.

  
  


Tzuyu did as she was told and straddled her chest, her cock resting right between her breasts.

  
  


"Do you have any lube?"

  
  


Tzuyu nodded, feeling her ears heat up at the question even with what she'd just done. She reached over and grabbed it from the drawer of her bedside table. She opened the top and squeezed a liberal amount along the top of her shaft, Jihyo hissing slightly at the cold liquid against her heated skin.

  
  


Jihyo watched Tzuyu's face as she pressed her breasts together, encompassing her cock. Tzuyu mashed her lips together, giving her hips an experimental thrust. "Fuck..." Tzuyu leaned forward, bracing herself on the wall as she fucked into the slicked valley. The very tip of her cock breached the top and Jihyo tilted her head to run her tongue along it.

  
  


Tzuyu grunted, her hips speeding up slightly. "Unnie..." She looked down and watched as Jihyo wrapped her lips around the tip, suckling lightly. Her hips bucked, her cock still sensitive from before. "That's going to make me come."

  
  


Jihyo winked and sucked harder. Tzuyu's eyes rolled into the back of her head, her thrusts picking up more speed the closer she got. After a few more stuttering thrusts, Tzuyu pulled back, her cock unloading all over Jihyo's chest. Jihyo watched with a raised brow. "Did I tell you to pull back, Tzuyu?"

  
  


Tzuyu shook her head. "I'm sorry, unnie..."

  
  


Jihyo sat up and pushed Tzuyu to lay down, kneeling between her legs. She gripped just under the head of her cock and used the palm of the other to rub fast circles on the very tip. Tzuyu gasped, her back arching. "Unnie, too much." She whined, her body twisting away from her.

  
  


Jihyo kept her eyes on Tzuyu's face, pulling one hand away to stroke the head in rapid motions. "Maybe you'll learn now." She hovered over Tzuyu, their lips just centimeters apart. "Just because you pull out of my pussy doesn't mean I want you to pull out of my mouth, baby."

  
  


Tzuyu whimpered, her hips still trying to squirm away from Jihyo's hand. "I won't do it again. Please..." She sobbed, her body twisting away again.

  
  


Jihyo slowed down, kissing her cheek a few times. "I want you to think of these colors. Green, yellow and red." She waited for Tzuyu to nod. "Green means you're okay to keep going, yellow means you want to slow down, and red means you want to stop completely. Can you tell me which one you are, baby?"

  
  


Tzuyu thought for a few seconds before speaking. "Green."

  
  


"Are you sure?"

  
  


"I'm sure. It's really sensitive, but it feels good."

  
  


Jihyo nodded, giving her one more kiss. Her hand picked up speed again, Tzuyu letting out another loud whine. Her thighs pressed together, her hips jolting up into her closed fist. Jihyo moved down and took Tzuyu's cock into her mouth, her lips tight around the shaft.

  
  


Tzuyu's hands fluttered at her sides before pressing the heels of her hands against her eyes. "Unnie..." Her hips fucked up into her mouth, her balls starting to tighten. "I'm close." She warned, a noise somewhere between a whimper and moan ripping from her throat when she pulled away.

  
  


The head of Tzuyu's cock was a deep red from over stimulation. Her chest heaved as she tried catching her breath only to have it taken away as Jihyo sucked the tip back into her mouth. "Fuck!" A constant stream of moans and whimpers fell from Tzuyu's lips. Jihyo loved hearing them, so she didn't attempt to stop her.

  
  


Jihyo swirled her tongue around the tip as she stroked the rest of Tzuyu's shaft. Her free one moved down to squeeze her balls tightly. "Unnie!" Tzuyu's back arched sharply, coming harder than she ever had. Jihyo moaned at the taste of her cum, letting it fill her mouth. She waited for Tzuyu to open her eyes then showed her the load on her tongue before swallowing it. "Oh my God." Tzuyu muttered.

  
  


Tzuyu sat up and kissed Jihyo deeply, her tongue slipping into her mouth to taste herself. Jihyo straddled Tzuyu's hips and pressed their bodies together. "Was that too much, baby?"

  
  


Tzuyu shook her head, her hands running along Jihyo's back. "I'm still kinda sensitive, but I liked it a lot."

  
  


"Good. You would tell me if I went too far, right?"

  
  


"I would. Like the colors you told me about."

  
  


Jihyo ran her fingers through Tzuyu's hair and nodded. "Yes. Next time we do something like that, remember them just in case it goes too far. I don't want to hurt you."

  
  


"I will." She jumped at the sharp knocking on the door.

  
  


"You two better be done in there, I can't hear the TV!" Nayeon's loud voice easily pierced the closed door.

  
  


The tips of Tzuyu's ears turned bright red, burying her face in Jihyo's chest. Jihyo just laughed and held her close.

**Author's Note:**

> That was a fun one, I'll admit. See you next time! <3


End file.
